Cremas y granos de café
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Tsukishima se consideraba un simple empleado de una cafetería, su vida, pacífica y sin preámbulos, giraba a los pedidos de café y búhos de chocolate, sin embargo, la llegada de un gato negro en el umbral le revolvería las entrañas y lo dispararía en otra dirección sin ser premeditado. Los gatos traen mala suerte, a éste debió de haberlo espantado con el atomizador desde el inicio.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Ya había escrito unos drabbles anteriormente, pero la idea de una trama sencilla en los umbrales de una simple cafetería de verdad me llamó. Me sentí divertida al volver a escribirla y reeditarla.

 **Fandom:** Haikyuu!

 **Parejas:** KuroTsukki, BokuAka y otras más que puedo mencionar cómo realizadas o llegar a desarrollar.

 **Disclaimer:** Esta obra no me pertenece. Sus derechos de propiedad intelectual son exclusivos de sus autores.

 _ **Advertencias en las entrañas de la historia**_

-Temática a la homosexualidad. Si eres homofóbico, por favor cierra la pestaña.

-Universo alternativo. Fuero de la dimensión del anime.

 _ **-Sin más, disfruta de la lectura.**_

 _ **The owl**_

 **Cafetería** _ **The owl**_ **.**

Es un local magnifico, cómodo y sencillo. No destaca entre las demás franquicias, pero tampoco es para denigrar sus servicios. Acomodado entre la tienda de juguetes _The laugh_ y el comercio de mascotas de la tranquila ciudad, resultaba fácil ubicarlo. Lánguido, pintado de color azul y con pequeños adornos alegres que colgaban pomposos afuera del lugar. También tenía ese vigor de fuego en su entresijo, pero a su vez mantenía ese toque cálido que te invita a atravesar el umbral, postrar tu trasero encima de unos de los bancos metálicos y pedir tu café cargado con tu búho caliente.

Si llegaban preguntarle a Tsukishima en dónde podían encontrarlo les diría que no tenía pierde.

Fácil de encontrar, y por supuesto lo bastante estrepitoso para notarse a unas cuentas manzanas. Ya sea por su calidad a la hora del servicio o por ser el único local que mantenía costumbres absurdas para el menú.

Era tonto, siempre se cuestionó esa idea de su jefe, aun cuando éste emocionado le planteaba la premisa de incluir tan estrambóticos nombres para los víveres de entrada.

«Queremos destacar de las demás cafeterías»

Ese fue el pretexto de arranque para incluir los nombres dentro del repertorio de la cafetería. De principio, se negó a llevar tan ridículos pedidos a las mesas y se planteó la idea de buscar otra jornada laboral en un lugar menos extraño que ése. Sin embargo, al recordar los óbices que yacían fraudulentos sobre su vida y de las oportunidades escasas lacerándole el camino, Tsukishima se dio cuenta de que existía pocas «en verdad pocas» posibilidades de que aceptasen trabajar a alguien menor en otros lugares. Entonces, por más estúpido que sería su futuro como mesero y que las burlas llegarán como mosquitos a la humedad no pudo negarse a la petición de trabajar ahí junto a un delantal verde y un menú disparatado.

Grande fue su sorpresa, demasiado grande debía aclarar, cuando a dos semanas de inaugurarse _The owl_ la gente se había aglomerado como lobos hambrientos, curiosos por probar algún panecillo de fresa, una dona o simplemente probar el tan susodicho búho de chocolate. Lo malo, fue tener que aguantar las extensas filas de clientelas que llegaban a perturbarle y conversaciones que no le importaban,

 _La vida es irónica._

Pensó, después de mirar a sus superiores Komi y Konoha corretearse con cajas dentro de la cocina. Por un momento la idea de ayudarles se le vino a la cabeza, pero no, él tenía otro asunto que resolver. Atrás, la lánguida voz de Akaashi apenas y resonaba porque era encubierta por la escandalosa voz de Bokuto en cada pedido que le fuera ordenado.

La mejor cualidad que Tsuki podía agregar; hogareños, no importaba que tan abominable pudo ser tu día: una ruptura con tu novia, un compromiso fallido o un despido instantáneo de tu trabajo, nada de eso les importaba a los trabajadores del local. Si tú ibas con la intención de recibir calidez y sonrisas ese era el mejor lugar, puesto que, a la orden, los buñuelos recién hechos y las tazas calientes estarían esperando a la esquina de la barrera.

Era la cafetería ideal para _ **casi**_ todos.

Sí, que chistoso, lo era para la mayoría, pero no lo era para él.

Para Tsuki, el chico normal. Para él, el tácito Tsukishima, la simple idea de participar en una cafetería con Bokuto no era tan gratificante como ellos lo hacían ver. Es horrible tener que trabajar ahí por ocioso a por que realmente le fascinará la idea de ahogarse entre azúcar y donas. Prefería comerlos, no venderlos.

Sus razones incoaban en: uno, él debería estar estudiando y quizá para este tiempo eligiendo alguna facultad de entre las postulantes para ser un abogado o algún médico que deje trascendencia en las mentes tanto juveniles como veteranas. Él tendría que venir a exigir el café a algún mesero de aquí, no entregarlo con sobrecitos de azúcar y pequeñas porciones de crema batida.

Segundo, no le gustaba ser cajero, era fastidioso, exorbitante y hasta en un punto intolerante. Ya que este trabajo alegre e inmuto se desfiguraba a un reto catastrófico de tener que aguantar las quejas y ordenes de los clientes cada que el precepto de su orden se retrasaba unos cuantos minutos en el reloj.

En serio, le sugeriría a Akaashi realizar un convenio al mejor mesero en el año, seguramente sería un buen concurso y ofrecería su salario de todo un mes por ver a Komi tener que aguantar los prejuicios que algunos clientes encolerizados. Oh, era una excelente idea. La anotaría en ideas brillantes, patentadas y brotadas de la mente de Kei, _el cajero._

Y, por último, pero no por ello se le restaba importancia para su monologo interno, su tercer fundamente se estribaba en el enojo silencioso, ¿por qué tenía que atacarlo a él?, ¿por qué de entre todas las personas, _él_?, ¿por qué no el dúo de idiotas? No era bonito, era estúpido, en realidad era un fastidio ver alumnos y catedráticos pulular alrededor de los rincones de la cafetería en una melodía que le gritaba en la cara a Kei:

 _ **«Nosotros estudiamos y tú no, muérete de la envidia, cajero»**_

Que por supuesto, él contestaría con un humor de:

 _ **«Al menos yo puedo dormir, no me gustaría vivir bajo esas ojeras»**_

Juraba sentir a los ponzoñosos fantasmas perturbarle noche tras noche con sus argumentos, diciéndole maliciosos:

 _«Tú debes estudiar y ser alguien exitoso en la vida»_

 _«Debes elegir alguna carrera pronto, Tsukishima»_

 _«Serás un panadero como Bokuto»_

Bueno, eso último no, eso era una premisa a burlarse de Bokuto cada que lo insultaba por fallar en sus labores. En fin, quizá, cuando al fin su mente deje de refunfuñar con él por no querer culminar sus estudios, quizá en algún futuro sus padres le vuelvan a prestar el sustento económico para poder ser concluso de algún sueño de su parte, pero mientras vería a todos los estudiantes platicarle de sus asquerosas vidas como profesionistas, mientras él se retorcería de _felicidad_ y los duendecitos del azúcar vendrían a apoyarle para evitar aventarles el café cargado o peor, algún puñetazo en la cara.

 _Espíritus de las escuelas._

—Tsukishima —escuchó una voz ajena, pero decidió prescindirla.

 _Estudiantes._

—Tsukishima...

 _Facultades y preparatorias._

—Tsukishima...

Ojalá todos reprueben su examen y tenga que repetir año.

Ojalá se les atore un trozo de pan en la garganta.

Ojalá...

—¡Tsukishima! —el cajero rebotó sobre el aire, provocando el golpearse con la lacena de galletas que estaba a unos centímetros de su nuca. Sintió ese punzante dolor que atornilló con fuerza y también algunas migajas que escurrieron de la abertura por culpa del impacto.

—¿Akaashi? —preguntó, sobándose la cabellera cubierta por una cofia.

—El comentario más inteligente que has dicho en toda la mañana, Tsukishima —La voz del morocho se torcía en una letal combinación entre enojo y sarcasmo —, Tsukishima debes estar más atento, si no te llamo varias veces los búhos se te queman—le reprochó

Y, efectivamente, tan pronto cómo Tsukishima viró su rostro hacia la bandeja del horno, pudo percibir que en el dorso del pan se dejaba brotar un matiz oscuro; algo tostado que desfiguraba la perfección que tenía ese panecillo.

—Perdón... —se disculpó con un pequeño suspiro que se barrió de entre esos labios delgados.

—¡Akaashi! ¿de qué te sorprendes? —Bokuto, algo inoportuno, asomó la cabeza a través de una repisa de piedra que conectaba a la cocina. La cocina se hallaba hundida en el mismo infierno; se demostraba por las ligeras gotas de sudor que se resbalaban de la frente del panadero —, ese chico es un total despistado, seguramente pasaran miles de años antes de que pueda tener a tiempo y listo los búhos.

—Gracias por tu apoyo, Bokuto —comentó Kei, enojado por su cruel y amable realidad—, pero no era necesario gritarme —se quejó, callándose cuando Akaashi frunció el ceño.

-¿En qué estás pensando? ¿en tus amigos? Esos chicos que siempre vienen hambrientos y pegan sus caras en el vidrio.

Se quedó estático en su lugar.

—¿O en tu hermano? Ese que siempre viene y tararea las canciones que tu pones—comentó con neutralidad —, ese qué pides que le llames Nii-chan y lloró de orgullo cuándo descubrió que trabajabas.

Mierda, tierra, haz sucumbir a Akaashi ante tu presencia, trágatelo, y jamás lo regreses.

—Hoy presentamos a Tsukishima Kei, un chico que sólo trabaja —una voz al exterior quiso hacerse lucir—, atraviesa un futuro incierto a lado de su cariñoso hermano que se preocupa por él — concluyó la voz, y melodramática añadió: — él es Tsukishima Kei, nuestro querido cría de cuervo que no sabe hacer nada.

-Komi —Llamó con respeto —, por favor, guarde silencio —después de ello, se giró a Akaashi —¿Cómo...?

—¿Lo sé? —se adelantó, sin dejar de molestarlo en venganza de haber quemado sus preciados panes de la tarde —Todos son demasiado estrepitosos cómo para no notar su presencia. También notamos que mirabas a otro chico, uno que viene en la noche.

—Mentira.

— ¡Es cierto! —interrumpió Bokuto de nuevo, brotando su cabeza de la cueva de la cocina —, además siempre que viene Kuroo te le quedas viendo, de manera ligera, pero para nosotros que te conocemos desde que entraste es fácil notarlo.

—No es verdad.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! — Bokuto no permitió a Tsukishima hablar —, ¿creen que Tsuki esté enamorado?

En serio, infierno, devóratelos a todos.

—Posiblemente, Tsukishima puede estar atravesando los umbrales y senderos del amor —comentó Komi.

—No es posible, Tsukishima actúa normal —lo meditó Akaashi.

—¡Pero lo ve como un idiota! —esta vez, quién se defendió fue Bokuto.

¿Tan mal sabor tenían que ni el infierno los quería engullir?

—Ya dije que no es cierto. No lo veo como idiota.

—¡Aha! —Bokuto exclamó alegre mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo índice, acusándolo de haber descubierto algún importante secreto —Admitiste que lo ves.

— ...¿En serio? ¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer? — Kei trató de disipar su propio error al ver que ahora bailaba victorioso.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Kuroo —premeditó el panadero recargado en la plataforma de cemento. -, ¿será Kuroo?

— ¿Me podrían escuchar? —pidió el chico, hartándose de haber sido ignorado, de nuevo.

—¿Lo será? —continuó Konoha.

—¡Sí! —secundó Bokuto eufórico.

— Esto es imposible —se quejó, al ver que de nuevo omitían de su opinión, presencia y salió indignado hacia el mostrador, dejando a los demás miembros sometidos en ese pequeño debate de si era o no era Kuroo.

—Esto es un fastidio —refunfuñó, mientras hundía su mano debajo del mostrador y al ascenderla, rastros de jabón quedaron encima del vidrio y fueron aseados por el pañuelo.

Pero, volviendo al tema de la cafetería. A _The owl_ lo encontrabas en la quinta esquina de la ciudad, traspasando el centro comercial y a lado de la prestigiosa cátedra de éste, no tenía pierde. Sólo tomabas el ómnibus central y te dejaba en frente de la cafetería, además por estar a un costado de las facultades es el lugar indicado para que los universitarios vengan noche tras noche a robarse el internet, estresados por proyectos finales, vísperas de aterradores exámenes y culminación de trabajos inconclusos. La facultad es una época vertiginosa y horripilante para ellos.

—Buenas tardes... —Kei, abstraído, levantó la mirada y casi se deja estallar en una expresión de sorpresa al apreciar el decrepito estado de uno de los estudiantes, juzgando por la bata y el aspecto demacrado, juró que era de medicina.

—¿Buenas tardes? —preguntó, dudaba que ellos pudieran dormir o siquiera conocer el significado de esa palabra. —¿cargado?

—Y uno relleno de fresa —Entonces, el cajero atoró un comentario de burla cuándo aquel zombie universitario terminó colisionando contra la barra derrotado –, saqué un ocho en mi examen de bioquímica. La maestra va a darme _cabeza_ en el final.

—¿Ocho? pero es una buena ... —se calló al ver que se lamentaba, arrastrando su frente contra el vidrio, murmurando cosas incomprensibles.

—Voy a reprobar la materia, voy a reprobar la materia... —

—Vaya que patético.

Tsukishima podía jurar que en esas temporadas de cacería casi veía a esos estudiantes realizando algún rito satánico para poder salvar su semestre. Sintió compasión, no, en verdad sintió fastidio al observarlo, y desvaneció cualquier prejuicio que haya obtenido en contra de ellos.

Por una vez se alegró de no haber culminado sus estudios cada que se escucha el tintineo de la campana, y bajo ésta, los incompletos profesionistas llegaban con evidente bolsas grotescas bajos los ojos y sus melenas totalmente desordenadas.

—Te lo traeré enseguida... —completó abrumado por esa escena.

A veces agradecía ser un simple mesero, en una simple cafetería.

 _ **Notas de la autora**_

Si has leído hasta aquí, te mereces un mega abrazo, muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad.

 _Peace and love._


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sobrevivir al primer capítulo y entrar a éste segunda parte de las maravillosas aventuras de Tsukishima, _el cajero_.

Muchas gracias a todos los comentarios, en verdad me animaron.

 _ **Notas especiales**_

 **Fandom:** Haikyuu!

 **Parejas:** KuroTsukki, BokuAka y otras más que puedo mencionar cómo realizadas o llegar a desarrollar.

 **Disclaimer:** Esta obra no me pertenece. Sus derechos de propiedad intelectual son exclusivos de sus autores.

 **Mención especial:** Este capítulo ha sido tomado bajo la tutela de _**Valdemirt Uccisore**_ _ **,**_ quién amablemente se ha tomado la molestia de betearlo. Un agradecimiento a él.

Sin más que añadir, disfruta de la lectura, extraño inquilino.

 _ **Rutinas**_

Rutinas. Costumbres de la vida que le apagaban el empedernido sentido de vivir. Pero que, si llegaba a cuestionarse, concluía lo mismo: era algo abstracto, dependía de la vida, dependía de la persona y dependía de su subjetiva forma de poder apreciarla sin escrúpulos.

Las rutinas podían insuflarse en una situación aceptable o imposible, cómo llegar a tiempo a clases, realizar el mismo recorrido todos los días a tu trabajo o realizar besos apagados entre dos inherentes.

Eran movimientos aburridos que iban quitándole colores a lo divertido, pero a Tsuki no le molestaban. Las rutinas no podían cambiarse, eran marcadas con tinta; una que se volvía consuetudinaria.

Eso pensaba a la par que sus tenis bajaban por los estribos de metal del ómnibus y sus pies lo llevaban por el mismo sendero de pavimentos hasta reflejarse en el vidrio de la puerta trasera de la cafetería. Los ruidos sordos y el choque entre las tazas de porcelana le hicieron plantearse la premisa de que sería una tarde llena de ajetreos. Dudó unos segundos, pero optó por tocar la plataforma con los nudillos.

 _Las costumbres eran preceptos que la sociedad imponía para no alterar su orden._

—¡Hey Tsuki! ¿Cómo estás?

Así cómo lo era ser recibido por Bokuto de una forma tan animada.

—Bokuto, deja de molestarlo tan temprano.

Y también lo eran las pequeñas demandas de Keiji para lograr calmarlo.

—Bokuto nunca cambia, siempre es tan ruidoso.

—¡Tsuki!

El mundo podía consumarse en diminutos itinerarios de los cuales no podía prescindir.

—¡Tsuki! —Bokuto dio un salto a su espacio, trayéndolo con brusquedad hacia abajo luego de tambalearse por segundos—. ¡Akaashi está preparando chocolate blanco!, ¡es realmente delicioso! —le comentó cómo si aquello fuera a hacer un cambio importante—, ¿quieres probarlo?

—No me llames «Tsuki», por favor —fue su primera queja. Kei estiró el brazo y con pereza, llegó hasta los estantes de metal para tomar su delantal añejo y una pequeña gorra con el emblema de _**The owl**_ —, y no, no quiero —respondió a lo último, siendo liberado de los brazos del panadero.

—¡Demos lo mejor como equipo! —exclamó, alzando el puño al aire, casi golpeando al chico de anteojos de no ser porque se había movido unos segundos antes del impacto.

—Claro… —la emoción que mostraban sus demás compañeros era equiparable a cuando presentaban algún examen de facultad.

Las horas dentro de la cafetería pasaron más rápido de lo que esperaban, puesto que en un parpadeo el tiempo se les había escurrido entre los pedidos de donas, café y leche caliente. Los minutos pasaron con travesura, lejanos a su presencia, disipándose entre las charlas cotidianas y los clientes que iban y llegaban sin relevancia.

Miró el círculo adornado de minuteros y números, parpadeando cuando las agujas se dejaron caer para marcar las tres de la tarde.

—Tsukishima.

Volteó hacia atrás, percibiendo que Akaashi se retiraba el uniforme de la cafetería y era reemplazado por una cartera de bolsillo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Bokuto y yo iremos a nuestro descanso. Te quedas a cargo de la caja. Yaku está en la cocina —finalizó mientras caminaba al otro extremo para abrir la puerta de salida.

 _«_ Ni que fuera a hacerme cargo de la cocina» pensó aburrido y asintiendo despacio.

—¡Akaashi! —de pronto, en un brinco proceloso Bokuto ya estaba a lado del azabache mientras le daba violentas palmadas en su hombro—, ¿iremos a almorzar donde te dije?

—Ya te dije que sí.

Tsukishima llegó a cuestionarse que ellos dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, más del necesario, pero mejor tiró de esas sugestiones. No eran sus asuntos.

Posterior a eso decidió perder el tiempo en atender más pedidos y cambiar algunas canciones para la ambientación del lugar. Limpió el lugar y recibía las propinas de algunas chicas satisfechas con sus servicios.

Los murmullos se alejaron de pronto y lo dejaron estancado en una hambrienta necesidad de sueño, quedando sólo cuchicheos que no se atrevía a agravarlo. El ambiente aglomerado que se reflejó en la mañana ahora estaba lleno de unas cuantas personas que se dedicaban a charlar, bebiendo del envase y probando los especiales del día.

La armonía del lugar comenzó a llenarle, al punto que dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre la barra. Cerró los ojos y una sensación de oasis terminó por envolverlo, permitiendo que inclusive la canción del saxofón llegará a acicalarle los oídos.

Paz.

Al fin, la cafetería estaba en armonía. Bokuto y Akaashi seguían sumergidos en su descanso y en la cocina sólo yacía la invisible presencia de Yaku, quién estaba atento a los panecillos. Al fin, podría descan…

—¡Tsukishima!

Sus ojos volvieron a mostrarse, como cortinas de un elenco dispuesto a resplandecer, sin embargo, no era felicidad lo que transmitían los ojos ámbar del cajero. Tenía una sensación bizarra que, sin prisa, comenzaba a adueñarse de su persona y lo hacía transfigurar a una expresión de aburrimiento.

—¡Hace mucho que no nos vemos! —se pavoneó Hinata, acompañado de Kageyama, luego de haber entrado por el umbral del local. Kei quiso agarrar la escoba y pegarles varias veces como si fueran cucarachas.

—¡Saluda Kageyama! —le regañó el de hebras anaranajadas mientras miraba a su acompañante con expresión incómoda. Éste no pareció muy conforme, pero al final cedió a las condiciones del más pequeño.

—Buenas…

Ah, el dúo de idiotas. ¿No se había librado de ellos?

* * *

Los minutos pasaron de manera tortuosa. El cajero no veía la hora en que Hinata se fuera junto a su acompañante, por ende, daba efímeras investigaciones hacia el reloj arriba de la barra.

Sus labios se tensaron al ver que sólo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que habían ingresado a la cafetería. Maldecía el tiempo y su manía de burlarse de él.

—¡Tsukishima! —Kei arrugó el pañuelo húmedo debajo de sus dedos, se planteó la opción de meterse dentro de la cocina y ayudar a Yaku con los panecillos, pero eso significaría dejar la caja registradora a merced de algún inquilino no deseado... cómo ellos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó irritado.

—Necesitamos que nos des trabajo aquí en la cafetería de medio tiempo —la sonrisa brillante de Shoyo cegó al rubio por un lapso eternizado y miles de posibilidades se insuflaron en su mente.

Era cierto que Bokuto había mencionado dar un espacio tolerante de tiempo para todos al invitar a alguien para cubrir.

 _«Pero Hinata, Kageyama; ambos Idiotas...»_

—No.

—¿Por qué eres tan malo? ¡ERES TAN IRRITANTE! ¡Y por supuesto un envidioso! ¿Por qué no quieres compartir el empleo? Es decir, fuimos compa…

Afonía.

Hinata culminó empapado, con una expresión iracunda. Sintió las gotas resbalar desde su frente hasta caer en la plataforma debajo de ellos. Kageyama frunció las cejas en una expresión molesta.

Tsukki las recibió moviendo los dedos sobre el atomizador en una clara amenaza silenciosa, aún sin disparar ningún chorro.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Oh, me sorprende que no tenga conocimiento, su alteza —expresó socarrón—,es un atomizador, se usa para limpiar ventanas y vidrios, pero en su caso, creo que fue buena idea para callar a Hinata.

—¡Qué fue es…! —otra vez, el agua colisionó con el rostro del chico de cabellos mandarina.

—Lo siento —en realidad no lo sentía—. Eres tan pequeño que al querer limpiar la barra cae en tu rostro.

—¡Para!

Otra vez.

—¡Lo digo en serio!

De nuevo.

—Oye —interrumpió Kageyama, una expresión severa se iba trazando en el marco de su rostro—. No es necesari… —había que ser equitativos, a él también, Tsukishima logró silenciarlo

—Lo siento, mi mano se resbaló.

Ah, al menos ya había encontrado la manera de desahogar los minutos frustrados que ese par de payasos le habían arrebatado.

—Deberían irse —en medio de la afonía Kei les sugirió con un tono aburrido—, ¿no es hora de que vayan a clase? —preguntó de nuevo, teniendo la ligera esperanza de que desaparecieran por la puerta y jamás regresaran.

—¿Por qué no quieres correr tan pronto? —resonó la rasposa voz de Hinata.

Kei le devolvió la mirada. Su fastidio chocaba con la ingenuidad de Shouyou.

—¿No te alegra que viniéramos a visitarte?

Kei no respondió, sólo dejó caer un eternizado pestañeo.

—¡Eres un amargado!

La canción de fondo cambió sus notas alegres a unas más precipitadas y las charlas furtivas que se escuchaban en las mesas comenzaron a emerger.

—¿Qué has hechos en estos meses que no te hemos visto? —prestó atención a la cuestión de Shouyou. Iba a responderle con la verdad, que sólo había seguido su rutina desde que fue inconcluso de sus vísperas escolares, pero...

—Nada en especial. Tú sigues siendo enano como siempre —esa ponzoña sobre su lengua no dudó en desplazarse, sonriendo cuándo la intriga de los ojos de Hinata se torcieron a cólera.

—¡Suficiente! —el de cabellos naranjas se empujó fuera del banquillo y comenzó a rechinar en dirección a la salida sus tenis deportivos contra el azulejo recién limpiado. El rubio frunció el ceño ante la idea de tener que volver a limpiar de nuevo.

Sólo apreció cómo el dúo de anormales ahora se dirigía a pasos pesados hacia la puerta, por unos momentos volvió a sonreír. Al fin desaparecerían y podría regresar a su interesante rutina de servir pastelitos y tazas.

—¡Hey, hey, hey!

«Demonios».

—¿Qué hacen aquí, chicos?, ¡los invitamos a tomar nuestro chocolate blanco!, ¡Akaashi lo prepara y es delicioso! —exclamó el panadero—, es más, meteremos un descuento en la próxima hora, ¡descuento para todos!, ¿verdad, Akaashi? —el chico de luces blancas miró a su acompañante. Akaashi le regresó una mirada estoica, sólo para murmurar un pequeño "No cuentes conmigo si llegan a regañarte por esto".

—¡Akaashi! —gritó ofendido—, ¡como gerente debes apoyarme!

—¿De veras?, ¡entonces nos quedaremos! —la sentencia fue la voz de Shouyou quién dio un veloz giro en sus zapatillas.

Tsuki no pudo maldecir mejor su suerte al ver que regresaron con las mismas expresiones con las que habían entrado de antaño.

—Kuroo —la voz de Kenma lo distrajo—. ¿Ya decidiste qué vas a pedir?

—No, todavía no —sus ojos pardos migraron de la reciente riña a la cartilla—. ¿Búho de chocolate? —preguntó a Kenma, éste sólo encogió los hombros en respuesta.

—Tenemos que pedir algo rápido. Las clases están por comenzar.

Todos poseían pequeñas rutinas que llegarían a combinarse por las jugarretas de un bribón niño llamado destino.

* * *

Tsukishima deslizó el umbral de su casa, realizando pequeños sonidos que resaltaron en el imponente silencio de su hogar. Prosiguió a retirarse los zapatos y colocarlos a un costado de las paredes.

—Bienvenido, Tsuki —no se permitió ascender la mirada dorada, conocía a la perfección la silueta que lograba transfigurarse sobre la esquina de sus lentes negros.

—Estoy en casa, Nii-chan —respondió con una gélida monotonía. A pesar de todo, eso era parte de su rutina. Akiteru solía recibirlo con las más sinceras de sus sonrisas y Kei, se limitaba a esclarecer monosílabos cortos y finalizando cualquier diálogo entre los dos. Posterior a eso, subiría las escaleras hasta su habitación, dónde terminaría siendo tragado por la tranquilidad hasta que Akiteru anunciara la cena para los dos.

Sin embargo, AKiteru no planeaba quedarse con ese simple resultado.

—¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

—Bien.

—¿Qué tal tus compañeros?

—Demasiado ruidosos.

—¿El ambiente?

—Igual.

Cielos, a veces olvidaba que Kei solía rehuir a las conversaciones largas. No importaba, seguiría tratando, tenía un plan B resguardado en el bolsillo.

—¿Quieres cenar, Kei? —esta vez, su cuerpo se mantuvo estático en el arco que conectaba hacia la cocina. La luz prendida y los platos acomodados sobre la madera le inducían a Tsuki a premeditar que Akiteru anticipó esa charla y el mayor ya se sabía el resultado.

—Nii-chan —llamó, sin dejar de dar ligeros escrutinios hacia el inmueble—, hoy estoy muy cansado, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar y…

—Compré shortcake —interrumpió, abriendo una diminuta sonrisa cuando el rubio se sumergió en un silencio incómodo.

—Sólo una probada y me iré a dormir —contestó, mientras atravesaba la brecha entre el pasillo y la cocina.

Un cambio de su rutina no venía mal de vez en cuando, ¿no?

 _ **Notas del capítulo.**_

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Si ha de ser así, dejen un pequeño comentario aquí arriba, me emocionaría saber lo que piensan.

¡Un agradecimiento por haberlo leído hasta aquí!


End file.
